Our New Adventure
by zoeey1233
Summary: What if Dahlia didn't kill Aiden in 2x19? What if Josh and Aiden got to leave New Orleans? They keep driving to a small town called Mystic Falls and stumble onto the Original Family's past.


**Hi, This is my first fanfiction ever! So please be nice to me! I hope you enjoy and please review to tell me if you like it or not. But I hope you will like it :) **

* * *

"Babe, wake up we are here", Aiden shoves Josh lovingly with a goofy looking grin on his face.

"Really?" Josh says sleepily and sluggishly before stretching in the small space he has.

They both look to the town sign 'Mystic Falls Virginia', Josh and Aiden look at each other and decide and they both instantly know what each other is thinking. It's late and they well continue driving in the morning.

As Aiden continues to drive into the town, they realise they are probably in the smallest town in Virginia.

Aiden's stomach grumbles. "Aiden, you need to eat", Josh says, hoping that they can find somewhere to eat in this small but promising town. "I know" Aiden replies "But you have to too Josh". Aiden extends his hand to Josh, Josh grabs it and they intertwine their fingers ready for the new challenge ahead.

They both see the sign Mystic Grill and immediately stop and park their small compact Toyota Hybrid. Aiden's stomach growls again and they both chuckle.

They open the door and are immediately greeted with "Hi, Welcome to the Mystic Grill, I am Shelly and I will be your server for the evening. Is it just the two of you this evening?" she says with a little too much enthusiasm on her face.

"Yeah, just the two of us, thanks" Josh says sheepishly waiting for the cringing reaction on her face, and yet he is thankful it doesn't come. Aiden grabs Josh's hand as he pulls the vampire straight to the table so they can order food.

They settle into their seats and almost immediately they are bombarded by a blond bombshell that looks very familiar. "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, by the way I know you are a vampire and a werewolf, which is weird to see together and yet I suspect you too know each other very well if you know what I mean…"

"I'm sorry but how do you know what we both are?" Josh replies sheepishly not know what the reply might be.

"You are in probably the most supernatural town in the whole of America, I am pretty good at guessing and the fact the I can smell the werewolf and it didn't take much for me to notice the overwhelming fact that you were staring that the servers neck and watching her blood flow through" Caroline said boldly. "So, now that's over, what are you two doing in Mystic Falls?"

"We just left New Orleans, we are staring a life together" Josh said with much enjoyment.

"So, I take it you know Klaus Mikaelson?"

"Yeah, he was actually there the day I turned"

"Of course he was" Caroline said with distain, "He is always there when people are dying. He was probably the reason you were turned. Did you escape because you failed to complete his tasks?"

"I take it you know him?" Aiden said

Caroline takes it upon her self to sit down "Yeah, he basically torn our town apart to become a hybrid, kill my friends and almost kill me" she sighs,

Shelly had returned with Aiden and Josh's food just at the wrong time and caught the end of Caroline's small rant on Klaus and was slightly afraid. "Well that was awkward." As she chuckled. All the while Josh is still trying to figure out where she knows Caroline before, he would of remembered if he had met someone so over the top and dramatic, and he still couldn't put his finger on it.

"Josh, you ok?" Aiden looked at Josh with worry cast upon his face.

"Yeah babe, I am fine. I am just trying to figure something out," he replied still with his thinking face on.

Caroline started to stand up "Well this is my cue to leave, but I am sure I will see you again, small town and all"

"It was nice to meet you, Caroline. I hope we see each other again," Josh said genuinely

-JA-

Josh and Aiden settle into their small and cheap-looking hotel ready for some R&amp;R before the new day arrives. Aiden walks out from the bathroom ready for bed when Josh has some other ideas.

"Hey sexy, those underwear look great on you" Josh said boldly ready for some action. Josh begins to crawl to the end of the bed to meet Aiden, he leans up to capture Aiden's lips with his own, Aiden growls with pleasure, as he pushes Josh's back down into the mattress while straddling his thighs.

The soft hum of the waves of pleasure both reach Aiden and Josh as they both lay side by side after their lovemaking. "God, I love you Aiden, you make me crazy". Josh said lovingly

"I'm glad I make you feel that way" he replied "and, I love you too, I can't imagine my life without you".

"Lets hope you won't have too." Josh said as he cuddled up to Aiden.

As they both settled into a peaceful sleep, Josh has an epiphany, "I know who Caroline really is!"

"What?" Aiden grumbled "What are you talking about?" as he woke from almost being asleep.

"You know, that perky girl Caroline. I know who she really is!"

"Ok, who is she?" Aiden replied waiting for the completely insane answer from the man he loves.

"She is the love of Klaus' immortal life. She is the one he went to see a couple of months ago on business and then came back extremely happy. He was always smiling, it was kind of creepy" Josh said "She is the girl from the paintings"

* * *

TBC.


End file.
